Sakit Tapi Tidak Berdarah
by swagiesuga
Summary: Soonyoung pernah terluka saat jatuh dari pohon untuk Jihoon, membuat jarinya berdarah saat membuka plastik sayuran kering untuk Jihoon. Tapi kenapa kali ini terasa sakit walaupun ia tak terluka? /SOONHOON FF/SOONYOUNG x JIHOON/HOSHI x WOOZI/SVT FF/ONE SHOT


**Sakit Tapi Tidak Berdarah**

Anak kecil berkaus oranye itu berdiri di dekat pohon persik yang ada di depan taman bermain. Matanya menatap cemas ke atas dahan pohon. Rupanya ada seorang anak kecil juga diatas sana. "Soonyoungie! Ayo turun!~"

Anak yang bernama Soonyoung itu menghiraukan sahutan temannya dibawah. Tangan kecilnya terus berusaha menggapai layangan yang tersangkut di ranting tak jauh dari dahan yang menopang tubuhnya. "Sedikit..lagi Jihoonie..eunghh.. saampaiii...". Sayangnya layangan itu masih tak bisa diraih oleh tangan kecilnya yang menggapai-gapai ranting diatas kepalanya. Kini Soonyoung melepaskan pengangan tangan kirinya dari batang pohon dan mencoba berdiri diatas dahan pohon tadi.

" Ayolah! Aku masih bisa beli lagi—

"AAA!"

"SOONYOUNGIE!"

Terlambat. Soonyoung sudah jatuh duluan bersama dengan dahan pohon. Jihoon segera berlari menghampiri Soonyoung yang tertimpa dahan dan daun-daun.

"Dapat!". Tiba tiba bangun terduduk dan tersenyum lebar. " Aku dapat layangannya, Jihoon!" ujar Soonyoung sambil menyodorkan layangan kertas bewarna merah kepada Jihoon yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Jihoon hampir mengira teman sepermainannya itu mati karena sungguh, ia melihat Soonyoung tak bergerak setelah jatuh dari pohon.

" Berdarah.."

"Eh, apanya?"

Jihoon menunjuk ke arah tangan Soonyoung. "Soonyoungie berdarah. "

"Oh.. iya" Soonyoung melihat sikutnya juga kedua lengannya. "Tapi tidak sakit kok! Jihoonie jangan menangis".

Soonyoung mencoba berdiri dan kembali tersenyum." Lihat! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri! Sudah ya? Ayo senyum,Jihoonie"

Jihoon mengusap-usap hidung dan kedua matanya, lalu diambilnya layangan miliknya dari tangan Soonyoung." Pulang, ayo pulang".

"Iya, ayo pulang!"

 **...**

 **...**

"hei! kau bisa masak tidak? Kau hanya membuat bubur instan tapi lama sekali"

Terdengar suara parau Jihoon dari ruang tengah. Jihoon diatas sofa dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti seluruh badanya. Wajahnya yang datar menyembul keluar agar ia bisa melihat tayangan televisi sambil menunggu buburnya jadi. Jihoon sedang flu berat dan orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah, Soonyoung datang dan ingin membuatkan makanan untuknya. Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin memesan makanan ke rumah tapi Soonyoung itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Jihoon. Jadi ya, begini jadinya.

"Sebentar lagi Jihoon-a, tinggal kumasukkan sayuran keringnya – Dimana kau menaruh guntingnya Ji? Plastik ini sangat sulit untuk dibuka"

Jihoon membersitkan hidungnya yang berair dengan tisu keras-keras untuk menahan amarahnya. Acara Spongebob Squ*repants sudah lewat satu episode dan Soonyoung belum juga selesai memasak makanan yang harusnya hanya butuh 5 menit. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan ia tak punya tenaga untuk memukulkan gitarnya ke kepala Soonyoung. Jadi Jihoon menatap teman sekaligus tetangganya itu dengan _deathglare_ mematikan yang membuat Soonyoung bergidik ngeri dibalik meja pantry.

"O-okay, aku akan pakai pisau saja"

Belum genap lima detik Jihoon berbalik untuk menonton televisi lagi, terdengar jeritan Sonnyoung dari arah dapur. Dengan cepat Jihoon menyibak selimutnya dan berlari ke arah Soonyoung.

" hehe.. tadi tanganku tergelincir jadi jariku tergores kecil" ucap Soonyoung dengan _eye smile_ andalannya. Bohong. Tiga jarinya berdarah-darah seperti adegan pembunuhan.

"hentikan dan obati lukamu, Soonyoung. Aku akan pesan makanan saja"

"Ey, Jihoon! Tanganku tidak apa-apa! Tidak sakit sama sekali! Ayolah, buburnya sebentar lagi juga selesai!"

Jihoon menghiraukan perkataan Soonyoung dan mengambil handpone yang ada di saku bajunya." Halo? Dengan Restoran Ahjumma Galak? Ya, aku pesan bubur ayam satu dan—" Jihoon melirik Soonyoung "kau mau Jjajang atau Jjampong?."

"Jjampong—EY! Tidak tidak! Lalu siapa yang makan bubur ini!."

" – bubur saja satu porsi. Iya. Tunai pas. Terimakasih". Jihhon menekan ikon merah di layar handphone.

" Jihoon-ah!"

" Apa aku harus menelpon 119 juga?"

" YAK! Lee Jihoon! Sudah kubilang ini tidak sakit sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu jangan berteriak kepalaku pusing!"

...

...

Soonyoung berlari dari ruang klub tari ke ruang klub musik dengan tergesa-gesa. Baru saja temannya Jun memberitahu sesuatu tentang Jihoon. Entah apa beritanya yang jelas sekarang Soonyoung seperti kesetanan mencari Jihoon ke seluruh ruangan sekolah.

"JIHOON! LEE JIHOON!"

Ups! Hampir sja Soonyoung melewati pintu klub musik. "Jihoon!"

Akhirnya Soonyoung menemukan Jihoon yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya dan kedua telinga yang tersumpal headphone wireless berwarna merah. Soonyoung segera memutar Jihoon yang duduk diatas kursi beroda hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Dilepasnya juga headphone yang ada di telinga Jihoon.

"YAK! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Jelas saja kalau Jihoon kaget,apalagi ditambah dengan wajah Soonyoung yang berkeringat dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi entah marah atau bingung Jihoon juga tidak tahu.

" kau ..haah.. haah.. dengan Seungcheol, itu benar?".

"Kau bicara apa? Yang jelas kalau bertanya"

" Kau jadian dengan Seungcheol si kapten basket itu? Kemarin? Setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Kupikir iya.. semacam itu ?" jawab Jihoon masih dengan muka _stoic_ -nya yang tenang.

Belum sempat otak Soonyoung mencerna maksud kata-kata dari Jihoon, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Terlebih lagi suara seseorang yang membuat keduanya kompak menatap ke arah pintu klub musik.

"Jihoon-ah,apa kau sudah selesai? Hari ini aku tidak ada latihan. Mau pulang bersama?". Ternyata itu Seungcheol dengan kepala plus wajah ramahnya yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

" Boleh. Tunggu sebentar.". Dengan cepat Jihoon menutup laptopnya dan mengambil headphone dari tangan Soonyoung.

"Permisi Soonyoung, Aku mau pulang duluan.". Ucap Jihoon sambil menatap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengeratkan buku-buku jarinya yang memegang pinggiran meja sebelum memundurkan sedikit badannya, mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk mengambil laptop, headphone dan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang tertunduk dengan pintu klub yang tertutup.

Saat melepaskan tangannya dari pinggir meja, tak sengaja mata Soonyoung melihat bekas luka yang ada dilengannya. Luka yang ia dapatkan waktu kecil dulu.

"Aneh... Rasanya sakit _, tapi tidak berdarah_.."

 **-FIN-**

 **Yeayy! Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ff Soonhoon ! yeayy..**

 **Dan apa ini...sad ending lagi? FF macam apa ini !*lempar meja**jengjengjengjeeeng**zoom in zoom out***

 **Huhuuhu..tolong aku reader-deul.. para penunggu FFN.. keluarkan aku dari kutukan sad ending ini... mungkin sepatah-dua patah kata review *uhuk* bisa membantu penulis yang merana ini*uhuk***

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT FANFICT ~~**


End file.
